Toy Story Toons: The bad case of and uncommon head cold and laryngitis
Plot Summary 5-year-old Bonnie Anderson has a lot of fun and excitement playing on the school playground equipment, when suddenly, she begins coughing and sneezing a bit, then goes to Nurse Lawson's office right away to find out she's come down with an uncommon head cold and needs to stay at home in bed all day and night. Everything seems fine at home, when suddenly, she gets laryngitis and loses her voice, and is not able to say anything else. Chapter 1: Fun and excitement on the playground equipment It was a very fun and exciting afternoon, everybody else was playing on the slides, the swings and the monkey bars, while Bonnie was playing on the jungle gym. A few hours later, right after the school bell rang, all of Miss Jefferson's students were doing their assignments, but Miss Jefferson heard Bonnie coughing and sneezing uncontrollably. Miss Jefferson asked as Bonnie nodded her head in response. Miss Jefferson took Bonnie outta her classroom and all the way to Nurse Johansson's office. Meanwhile in Nurse Johansson's office, Bonnie was resting a bit on the health room bed, 'til Nurse Johansson came in to check on her. Nurse Johansson asked as Bonnie answered her weakly. Bonnie said while coughing a bit as Nurse Johansson thought about an idea in her mind. Nurse Johansson said as she guided Bonnie outta her office. Later, right after Larry and Julia drove Bonnie back home to their house, Bonnie was in bed with plenty of chicken noodle soup and medicines during her treatment and health care. Julia checked Bonnie's temperature from the thermometer, then took it outta Bonnie's mouth. Julia said as Bonnie knew she wasn't feeling very well. Bonnie said while yawning a bit as she fell asleep. The lights were already out. Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the entire gang were really concerned about her as well. Lenny said while looking at the sight of a real ill kid. Wheezy said as they all became silent while Bonnie was still asleep. Chapter 2: Waking up with laryngitis The very next morning, when Bonnie woke up to say good morning to the wonderful sunshine, no words came outta here mouth, and she realized that she had lost her voice. Julia, Larry and Mildred, came right into her bedroom. Mildred said as Bonnie nodded her head in a silent agreement. All of the toy friends were really worried about her as well. Trixie said as Sarge showed up. Sarge said as he and the other Green Army Men left in a jiffy. Everybody else, except for Woody and Buzz gasped in alarm. Bo Peep asked in a worrisome tone of voice as Buttercup nodded his head in agreement. Wheezy asked as Lenny rolled his eyes a bit. Lenny said as they were all hoping she would get so much better and have her voice back for the spring fling tomorrow afternoon. Rex said as Woody came up with an idea in his mind. Woody said as everybody else agreed with him. A little while later, the toy friends were all preparing Bonnie's get well card that reads: Dear Bonnie, let's all hope you get better real soon. Love and respect, your most favorite heroes. Buzz said as he and the others went right over to Bonnie's night stand and put the get well card that they made right on there. Bonnie looked at the get well card and began smiling at it, 'cause they were all trying to make her feel so much better by cheering her up a bit. All of the toy friends including Woody and Buzz went into their positions 'til Julia and Larry came in to see how Bonnie's temperature was doing. Julia said as Bonnie didn't say anything at all. Larry said as Bonnie was falling asleep again. Chapter 3: Bonnie's voice returns The next morning when Bonnie woke up, she opened her mouth to speak. Bonnie asked Woody, Buzz, Dolly, Buttercup and her other toy friends as she realized that she was feeling so much better right now and her voice has finally returned. Bonnie exclaimed in excitement as she went right downstairs to tell Julia and Larry about it. Woody said as everybody else listened to what he was telling him. Wheezy asked as they finally knew what just happened. Woody said as everybody else cheered in unison. Meanwhile back downstairs in the dining room, Bonnie was telling Julia and Larry about her voice returning. Bonnie said to them as they both smiled at her in excitement. Category:Crossover Fan Stories Category:Fan Stories